Sakura's Eyes
by OtakuGirl2002
Summary: To be invisible, never let anyone know you're there. To help at all costs when it was absolutely necessary. That is her will of fire. It was her will of fire. Until she met him... Now all she wants to do is keep her precious people safe.
1. Prologue

My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a child of the Hikari Clan. I was, a child of the Hikari Clan. They have been dead for a rather long time now. I am the only one left. Not because I was lucky enough to survive the massacre, but because I was the cause of the massacre. To me the world is colourless. It was once vivid and bright-with my parents' blood, with my families decorated screams. Now everything is dull and grey. But that is a story for another time.

After the massacre, I found my way to Konoha. The village hidden in the leaf. In Konoha, the only person to support me was Hiruzen-san. No one else knew who I was besides him, the 3rd Hokage. That was how I liked it. After my fifth birthday, we got two naively happy civilians to adopt me. That was when I became Haruno Sakura instead of the cold and lonely, Hikari Sakura. It was also when I adopted the helpless, incompetent persona of a naïve little girl. I had hopes that I would be completely underestimated. That no one would recognise me as a child of the Hikari clan despite my long pink hair and viridian eyes.

I had hoped to repay my debt to Konoha by staying in the shadows and only helping when it was necessary. That was my will of fire. It had been my will of fire for a very long time now. Until the day I saw him. I was six years old. I had just finished my first day at the academy as I had told Hiruzen-san, that I didn't want to be ahead of my peers. I saw him standing at the gates waiting for his little brother. Uchiha Itachi. The prodigy of the Uchiha clan was standing right in front of me, and I couldn't help it. I was so curious. I did something I promised myself I would never do again. I activated my Kekkei Genkai. Tenshi no Tamashi.

My eyes turned into a celeste blue as I stared into his eyes and looked into his soul. For the first time in my life, I cried. I wished I hadn't done it, I wished I hadn't looked into his soul. He was so torn up on the inside, all the unnecessary stress, so sad, so selfless, so loyal, everything I ever wished I could be. He had been ordered to kill his clan, his family, at the age of 12. To stop his clans coup'de tat and prevent a civil war. This boy loved his clan from the bottom of his heart, but it was either his family or the hundreds of other families out there. He is a true pacifist.

This was the moment I decided I could be more than a vessel of power. So I ran past the Uchiha Itachi while he stared at me with his tired onyx eyes. I ran straight to the Hokage tower. I burst into the Hokage's office "Hiruzen-san, may I have a moment of your time." I said as I regained my posture and looked around to see if anyone else was in the room. 'No one's here thank god.' "Sakura-chan, what seems to be the matter?" He asked me with a teasing tone. "I saw Uchiha Itachi today. He was standing at the academy gates waiting for his little brother. He looked tired, and so very sad." I said subtly hinting about the Uchiha boys mission. "Sakura, unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it. It is for the sake of the village." Hiruzen said understanding exactly what Sakura was hinting about. "I can stop this"

"How, Sakura? Even if you are willing to use your Kekkei Genkai, this situation is not something that can be fixed like that." Hiruzen demandingly told me, hoping I would give up. I think he truly believed this was his only option. Since when was he so closed minded? "There are things I never told you about my Kekkei Genkai. Skills that I have used before, but wished to never use again as they are horrendous. I am willing to use them, however, only when I deem necessary. I will not become a slave to the elders especially Danzou, Hokage-sama."

"I see, and what are these capabilities." He always did like to cut right to the chase. "I told you I killed my clan. I didn't tell you how I killed my clan," I paused and took a deep breath in. "If I have the right intentions Hokage-sama, I can manipulate someone's mind, make them do what I want them to do. Just by looking into their eyes. It can be temporary or it can be permanent." It most definitely was not something I was proud of.

"Very well, Sakura-chan. If this doesn't work we will go back to the original plan." He said firmly. "Invite the elders of the Uchiha clan here and Fugaku-san tonight. I beg of you Hiruzen please do not allow Danzou to know about this. I believe he would try his hardest to make sure we fail as he fears the Uchiha's power, and, truly thinks it's best if they are gone." Maybe just maybe he'd listen to me for once. "Very well" thank god.

The next day…

That night had gone incredibly well. I was able to get into everyone's mind. I changed their thoughts and their intentions. Making it so no one had to die. Hiruzen-san said he would inform Danzou and the elder that he had taken care of the Uchiha problem and tell Itachi-san that his mission had been cancelled. Everything is fine now. I still get to stay in the shadows and only help when necessary. However, I have a new will of fire. To protect those who are precious to me, that, is my will of fire. This wasn't the last time I was going to be needed, but who knows how long it will truly take for them to call for me again.


	2. Day 1

10 years later…

I was walking down the corridor in the hospital clad in my usual lab coat. A few years ago I had become a medic nin at the Konoha hospital, although I still go on missions. I'm not a high level medic as I never wanted to be noticed by my superiors, but I could be. I sensed Uchiha Shisui, the village flirt, around the corner. I took a sharp turn and purposely bumped into him and fell to the floor. Shisui smiled a goofy smile and gave me his hand to help me up.

"Usually girls like to play hard to get, but here you are already falling at my feet," and winked. How insulting.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Usually I'm not that clumsy, but I didn't sleep all too much last night." I said in most pathetic voice I could. Usually when I speak like this people start to think I some sort of damsel in distress. They're literally wrapped around my finger. I sensed a flicker of strong chakra around the corner walking towards us. Shoving all my instincts aside I refused to turn around and acknowledge that the person was there.

"Ita-chan, come join me and this lovely lady for lunch" Shisui said to who presume is his favourite cousin Uchiha Itachi with a cat like grin.

"W-wwait I never agreed to that"

"Consider it payment for causing you to fall"

"Shisui, you should not force someone to do something they don't want to." The Uchiha Itachi spoke. At least one of the Uchiha's were not completely forceful and egoistic.

"But you can insist that it is only proper, since did knock her down. Although, she can say no, but that would be rather insulting to be turned down so blatantly. Right, Shisui?" a smirk set on his face.

That was unexpected, even Shisui looks surprised that he would joke around so casually. "I'm sorry maybe another time, I have patients to look after." I smiled brightly at them. I wish I could be like them. So open, so free. They may not even notice it since their clan is so arrogant and demanding. But they have everything I wish I had. A loving family, friends who I could tell everything. Over the years I had plenty of time to think and I slowly realised that I never really wanted to be a ninja. I just wanted to have a place to call home. But there was no turning back. After I killed them, I was already buried in deep. I already had too many sins that I would never be able to atone for. The least I could do was protect my precious people. Although the voice in my head begged to differ.


End file.
